Treebeard
:For other uses of '''Treebeard' see Treebeard (disambiguation)'' ''Fangorn redirects here; for the forest, see Fangorn Forest'' Treebeard, also known as Fangorn, was the oldest of the Ents still left in Middle-earth, an ancient tree-like being who is a sort of "shepherd of trees". He has a very tall and stiff-limbed appearance, with bark-like skin and leafy hair. According to the movie Ents are much stronger than Trolls as trolls are just crude imitations of Ents. History Before the Third Age Treebeard was the oldest Ent who ever lived. He was so old that he remembered the time of elves teaching the trees to speak, recalling how they wanted to talk to everything. In the time when Middle Earth was a giant forest, Treebeard roamed the land, presumably with his love, Fimbrethil. But after the loss of the Entwives,What exactly happened to the Entwives was something Tolkien wanted to keep a mystery, even to himself, but in one of his letters he said, "I think that in fact the Entwives have disappeared for good, being destroyed with their gardens in the War of the Last Alliance." he and the remaining Ents dwelt in the Forest of Fangorn, essentially isolating them from the outside world. Third Age and War of the Ring However, with the arrival of the Istari in the year TA 1000 of the Third Age, Saruman came to Fangorn and befriended Treebeard, and would often visit him. The two would talk, discussing various subjects, with Saruman gathering information about the forest itself, and in particular its intertwining paths. As the years passed, more and more of the original Ents began to fade away, until only Treebeard, Finglas and Fladrif remained. When Sauron's shadow began to spread across the land once more, Treebeard and the Ents remained in Fangorn, continuing to tend the trees, and taking no part in the affairs of men, elves and wizards. However, they were brought into the war when Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took escaped from Saruman's Orcs. Being the one to find them, Treebeard befriended the two, and, upon learning that Saruman was cutting down the forest for his war efforts, Treebeard called all the ents together for an Entmoot. After three days of deliberation, they decided to attack Isengard, in an event known as the Last March of the Ents. Leading the attack, Treebeard helped to bring down its walls and utterly destroy it, save the tower of Orthanc and Saruman himself. Once Isengard was cleansed, Treebeard remained to guard over Saruman, but was ultimately unable to keep him, due to the power of Saruman's voice and the fact that Treebeard could not bear to lock any living thing up. After the War of the Rings and beyond After Aragorn was crowned king, he promised Treebeard that the Ents could prosper again and spread to new lands with the threat of Mordor gone, and renew their search for the Entwives. However, Treebeard sadly lamented that forests may spread once more, but the Ents would not, predicting that the few remaining Ents would remain in Fangorn forest until they slowly dwindled in number. However, he still held some hope for finding the Entwives, as he asked Merry and Pippin to watch for them near the Shire, and to bring word if they were to find them. Treebeard's ultimate fate is not known. While he aged very slowly and was extremely long-lived, he was not immortal. He most likely underwent the same fate of all the Ents: eventually settling down in one place, growing roots and leaves, and essentially becoming a tree himself, ceasing conscious thought. The final words of Galadriel to Treebeard at their parting at Isengard "Not in Middle-earth, nor until the lands that lie under the wave are lifted up again. Then in the willow-meads of Tasarinan we may meet in the spring. Farewell!" however suggest that in the future, perhaps after the Dagor Dagorath, when the lands of Beleriand will be recovered again, that Treebeard and, possibly all the other Ents, will awaken again and that he will meet her again in Nan-Tathren. Portrayal in adaptations Ralph Bakshi's The Lord of the Rings In Ralph Bakshi's 1978 animated adaptation of The Lord of the Rings, John Westbrook provided the voice of Treebeard. Stephen Thorne voiced the character in BBC Radio's 1981 serialisation. Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings film trilogy In Peter Jackson's films The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) and The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003), Treebeard is a combination of a large animatronic model and a CGI construct; his voice is performed by John Rhys-Davies, who also plays Gimli. In the movie ''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' (2002), the Ents at the Entmoot initially decline Merry and Pippin's request for help. Treebeard is carrying the hobbits through the forest, when Pippin gets an idea. He asks Treebeard to carry them towards Isengard, because that is the last place Saruman would look for them. When Treebeard gets close to the forest's edge, he sees the devastation wrought by Saruman's orcs. The trees have all been chopped down to serve as fuel for Saruman's war machine. Treebeard then makes a momentous decision, and calls for the other Ents. They attack Isengard and manage to flood it. In the book, Treebeard and the Ents decide to attack Saruman without any such coercion. They were already most likely aware of this situation. When Gandalf arrives at Isengard in ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (2003), Treebeard refers to Gandalf as "young master Gandalf". Trivia *It's believed that many of Treebeard's mannerisms were based on Tolkien's friend C.S. Lewis, a loud, bombastic man known for his powerful stride and overwhelming presence. *The Top Trumps card game lists Treebeard as being 17,051 years old. Appearances *The Two Towers (film) *The Return of the King (film) References External link * de:Baumbart es:Bárbol it:Barbalbero pl:Drzewiec ru:Древень Category:Ents Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:CGI characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (film) Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (film) Characters